This invention relates to protective garment against knife attack.
In recent years, the crime rate in the society has unfortunately been increasing. In certain circumstances, such as parks, lonesome trails and dark alleys, rascals or muggers may attack passers-by without any warning. A commonly used weapon is the knife, because it is easy to carry, easy to conceal, easy to make and readily available. Due to its sharpness, the attacker can seriously hurt or kill an innocent person. There is an urgent need to provide some safety clothing to guard against knife attacks, particularly for safety guards, security personnel, and unescorted women.